De bloedzoeker
by SailorV01
Summary: Wat als alles anders was? Wat als Glimmer het meisje uit District 1 in de 74ste Hongerspelen de bloedzoekersaanval had overleefd? Wat als ze won? Zou de derde kwartskwelling anders zijn? Zou er een revolutie zijn? Wat als alles anders was? Dit verhaal ligt meer aan de romantische kant.
1. Hoofdstuk 1: De start van de spelen

**Dit is dan het eerste hoofdstuk van mijn fanfiction. Let op, dit wordt verteld uit de ogen van Glimmer. Deze fanfictie is dan ook helemaal niet canon met de boeken en de films en gaat grotendeels over Glato shipping (de shipping van Cato en Glimmer)**

* * *

Als ik op mijn voetstuk sta en een eerste blik van de spelen krijg, vindt ik dit wel een klassieke arena. Links van me staat het meisje uit District 7 en de jongen van District 10. Ik richt mijn focus op de hoorn en op een gouden boog die helemaal onder het puntje ligt. Als ik zweet van mijn voorhoofd veeg, voel ik nog steeds de zilveren verf die ik en Marvel mijn districtspartner tijdens de tributenparade ophadden. Dan gaat de gong en iedereen begint te rennen en ik ren naar de gouden boog die ik succesvol te pakken krijg, daarna confronteer ik het dertienjarige meisje uit District 10. En dertienjarige tegen een zeventienjarige, van dat gevecht heb je al snel een antwoord. Ik pak van de grond een pijl en ik schiet haar door haar hart. Dan zoek ik Clove en Cato op: mijn medeberoeps maar in plaats daarvan zie ik de jongen uit District 5 die net de benen heeft doorgesneden van het meisje uit District 3. Mijn districtspartner staat naast me en neemt het vechten tegen de jongen van district 5 voor me over, dan ren ik de hoorn in en zie dat Jason uit district 6 op me afkomt. Hij duwt me op de grond en ik geef een grote gil. Hij haalt zijn scherpe mes tevoorschijn en staat klaar om me te steken. Als beroeps kan ik toch niet in het beroemde bloedbad doodgaan? Ik heb hier jaren voor getraind, dan kan ik toch niet in de eerste tien minuten van de spelen doodgan? Al snel wordt Jason aan de kant geduwd en wordt vermoord door Cato, de jongen uit district 2. Als ik hem zie springt er een gevoel van geluk door me heen. Cato helpt me overeind en zegt: 'Kom Glimmer, we gaan Clove zoeken.'

Ik volg Cato naar Clove die naast Marvel staat. Naast hun vechten Peeta/donjuan (zo noemen we hem na de acties in de interviews) uit district 12 die vecht met Arthuro, een medeberoeps uit District 4. Het is een heel bloederig gevecht maar alleen met de hand, uiteindelijk beweegt Arthuro niet meer. Cato, Clove, Marvel en ik staren hem vol verbazing aan. 'Jongens, donjuan heeft een bondgenoot vermoord, ik stel dat hij dood moet!' zegt mijn districtspartner. Cato vind er meteen een oplossing op. 'Jongens, ik stel dat we stemmen. Wie wil allemaal dat donjuan uit de race ligt?' stelt Cato voor.  
'Ik stem dat we hem doden,' zegt Marina Waters uit District 4, 'Hij heeft tenslotte mijn districtspartner vermoord.'

'Ik stem dat we hem houden,' zegt Cato 'Hij is onze beste kans om die trut uit 12 te vinden,'  
Clove, ik en Marvel knikken alle drie goedkeurend waardoor Marina alleen maar geïrriteerd kan kijken.

Boven ons zitten twee tributen in de bomen: De jongens uit 3 en 7. De jongen uit 7 heeft nog een boog en die probeert op Clove te schieten dus bekogelen we hem met stenen zodat hij naar beneden valt. Als hij eenmaal beneden is maken Marvel en Marina hem af. De jongen uit District 3 gooit echter een dennenappel naar beneden met wat papier naar beneden. Ik denk dat dit zijn districtsaandenken is, die van mij mocht er niet door omdat hij zogenaamd gevaarlijk was wat ook wel waar was. Cato pakt de dennenappel op en bestudeert het briefje goed. 'Ik zou jullie in jullie groep kunnen helpen' leest Cato op. Cato kijkt naar boven en knikt: 'Je mag bij ons in de troep, hoe heet je? Welk district?' vraagt hij.  
'Chase, District 3!' schreeuwt de jongen naar beneden als hij de uit de boom valt.

Als Chase is opgestaan vraag ik: 'Laat eens zien wat je kunt.'

Chase pakt een schep uit de hoorn des overvloeds en begint in de grond te graven bij het voetstuk van het roodharige meisje uit District 9 die nu allang dood is. Hij haalt een raar iets er uit en dat blijkt een mijn te zijn. 'Deze kan ik voor jullie opgraven en dan rond jullie voorraad begraven zodat indringers in de lucht worden geblazen. 'Dat is geweldig je mag bij ons in het team, maar dan wel voor even,' zegt Cato, dan lopen we met zijn allen verder.

We hebben met zijn zevenen besloten om ons kamp bij de hoorn op te slaan zodat niemand daar meer durft te komen. Als het donker is begint het volkslied en verschijnt het capitoolembleem in de lucht, eigenlijk is het een groot scherm. Thuis zou je naar hetzelfde kijken als waar wij nu kijken, maar wel met Ceasar Flickerman en Claudius Templesmith erbij die een verslag geven over de doden. Ik herinner me nog de tweeënzeventigste spelen, toen al mij favoriete tributen al dood waren op de eerste dag, ik zat in een grote dip na die dag maar het is wel goedgemaakt door de grote finale: Een gevecht van de laatste vijf tributen waar de jongens uit 1 en 2 en de meisjes uit 6, 3 en 11 het uitvochten. De jongen uit 2 was de eerste die stierf. Uiteindelijk heeft het meisje uit 3 gewonnen door de jongen van 1 door de rug te steken nadat hij het meisje uit 11 had vermoord.

Het eerste gezicht dat in de lucht wordt geprojecteerd is het meisje uit District 3, dan volgt Arthuro die oor donjuan is vermoord; ik haat hem nog steeds voor dat. Dan de jongen uit 5, beide tributen uit 6, beide tributen uit 7, de jongen van District 8, beide tributen uit 9 hebben het loodje ook gelegd en dan tot slot: Het meisje uit District 10 die ik zelf heb vermoord. Ik tel op mijn vingers wie er allemaal nog over zijn: Ik en Marvel, Clove en Cato, Chase, Marina, Het meisje uit 5, het meisje uit 8, de jongen uit 10, beide uit 11 en 12 dus dat maken er…. Dertien. Dertien tributen die nog leven. Het capitoolembleem verschijnt weer en dan vervormt het in de lucht terwijl het de laatste klanken van het volkslied afspeelt. Chase heeft al een vuurtje gemaakt en we zitten allemaal op een boomstam. Cato die het topje van zijn zwaard in het vuur doet, zit naast me. Hij laat het aan me zien en probeert indruk te maken. 'Jongens,' grinnik ik. Ze denken altijd dat ze indruk kunnen maken. Tegenover me zit Marina die haar jas als een soort buidel om haar onderbuik heeft gevouwen. Als het ongeveer middernacht is, stel ik voor om te gaan slapen; Clove, Marina en Marvel volgen mijn bevelen op terwijl Cato nog wakker blijft. Als we elkaar welterusten hebben gewenst val ik als een blok in slaap en ben klaar om morgen te gaan winnen!

* * *

 **Dit was dan het allereerste hoofdstuk, ik weet dat dit een beetje aan de korte kant is maar het is een begin, dit hoofdstuk bevat dan ook alleen het bloedbad uit Glimmers ogen. Vele van deze stukjes heb ik uit de fanfictie: De keuze waar een uitgebreid verslag van de vierenzeventigste hongerspelen staat. Het stukje zoals de jongens uit 3 en 7 die dennenappels naar beneden gooien zijn van die fanfictie dus neem daar zeker ook een kijkje!**


	2. Hoofdstuk 2: De overlevende

De bloedzoeker hoofdstuk 2:

De overlevenden

Vandaag is de vierde dag van de spelen is begonnen, er zijn tot nu toe nog maar twaalf doden, we hebben inmiddels het meisje uit District 8 vermoord die een vuurtje aan het stoken was. Er komt een zilveren doosje met een piepje naar beneden vallen die aan een kleine ballon is vastgebonden. Als het in mijn handen valt krijg ik het doosje met moeite open. Er zit een briefje en een tros druiven in. Als eerste lees ik het briefje waarop staat: 'Jij zal vast en zeker winnen, je district gelooft in je Glimmer'  
Ik pak de tros met druiven en doe hem in mijn rugtas die ik gistermiddag heb gevonden. Cato en Marina zijn ook inmiddels wakker en ze komen naast me staan starend naar het lege landschap van deze arena. Dan zijn het Marvel en Clove die het ontbijt hebben gemaakt.  
'We hebben eieren en kaas, wie wil wat?' vraagt Clove. Ik zeg dat ik geen eten hoef, we hebben inmiddels al een grote piramide bij de hoorn des overvloeds met allemaal eten. 'Jongens, waar zijn Chase en donjuan?' vraagt Marina.

'Die zijn aan het jagen,' zegt Cato, 'Ze wouden wat meer eten verzamelen.'

Terwijl ik naar de hoorn loop om een krat met appels te pakken houden mijn medeberoeps me meteen tegen. 'STOP!' roepen ze in koor.  
'Chase heeft rond de hoorn landmijnen gelegd tegen indringers!' zegt mijn districtspartner.  
'Sorry jongens, dat wist ik niet,' zag ik als ik weer ga zitten op de omgevallen boomstam van een drijfjacht die hier twee dagen geleden plaatsvond. Clove heeft zich geklemd aan Cato's arm en is niet bereid om hem los te laten. Ik kijk naar Cato's blonde haren en blauwe ogen, perfect gewoon… maar het beeld wordt verpest door het donkerharige sprietje dat Clove heet. Ik doe mijn rugtas open als Marina voorstelt om te gaan jagen, we vinden het allemaal goed. Inmiddels zijn Chase en donjuan al terug.  
'Donjuan, kom je mee jagen?' stel ik voor. Hij knikt goedkeurend.  
Cato zegt tegen Chase dat hij de wacht moet houden over onze spullen en dan gaan we op tributen jacht. Terwijl we lopen wil Marina zo veel mogelijk bij donjuan weg blijven, hij heeft immers Arthuro vermoord, als hij Marvel had vermoord zou ik dat ook doen. 'Jongens kijk daar is Katniss!' Marvel wijst naar het meisje uit District 12 die nu in een boom aan het klimmen is. We sprinten naar de boom toe waar Katniss verstrikt is geraakt. Ik haak mijn arm om Cato's arm en kijk sarcastisch naar Clove. Ze kan alleen maar boos naar me kijken, dat is het enige wat dat wicht kan. Jammer dat ik mijn boom niet meehad want anders kon ik Katniss nu uit de boom schieten. We schelden Katniss uit met de ergste woorden die er bestaan tot donjuan een oplossing heeft: 'We kunnen hier gewoon blijven wachten tot ze naar beneden komt van de honger' zegt hij. Katniss haar ogen worden groot als Cato dat een goed idee vind. Marvel maakt een vuurtje en we gaan allemaal op rotsen zitten. Ik neem een paar druiven die ik in mijn sponsor heb gevonden en deel ze uit. Ik vraag me af wat Chase nu aan het doen is, nu hij alleen die piramide moet bewaken maar hij zal het toch wel redden denk ik. Ik sein naar Cato dat hij naar me toe moet komen, als we ongeveer twintig meter van de anderen af zijn vertel ik hem het.  
'Cato, weet je zeker dat we hem nu niet moeten doden?' Ik pak Cato bij zijn arm.

'Donjuan? We hebben dat meisje uit 12 gevonden dus… morgen? We kunnen het niet doen waar iedereen bij is oké?'

'Oké' ik knik en dan gaan we weer terug naar ons kamp.

Als we bij het kamp zijn eet iedereen al van een paar broodjes, ze liggen allemaal op een stapel. Ik kijk naar de donkere rechthoekige broodjes en besef dat deze broodjes uit District 2 komen. 'Clove had net een sponsor gekregen die die broodjes bevatte,' legt Marina uit.

Als het nacht is en iedereen slaapt, ben ik nog wakker. Dan hoor ik geruis maar al snel blijkt het Cato te zijn die naast me zit. 'Wat is er Glim?' vraagt hij.  
Ik antwoord heel droog met: 'Ik kan niet slapen.'

Cato trekt me naar zich toe en we kroelen en voor ik het weet raken onze lippen elkaar. Zijn zachte warme lippen voelen goed tegen de mijne. Cato breekt de kus door te zeggen: 'Weet je Glim? Ik weet niet of het wederzijds is maar… toen ik je voor het eerst zag bij de boete, was ik meteen verliefd…'

'Cato, dat is bij mij ook…, maar we kunnen niet verliefd zijn. we zitten in de hongerspelen,' ik kijk in Cato's blauwe ogen en hij in mijn groene ogen. Hij streelt langs mijn blonde vlechten en niet lang daarna volgt er nog een kus.

'Kun je nu wel slapen?' vraagt hij nadat de kus is afgelopen.

'Ja.'

Dit zal waarschijnlijk niemand hebben gezien omdat niemand om middernacht nog de hongerspelen gaat volgen.

De kus voelde aan alsof ik meer leven heb gekregen, ik voel me sterker. Cato is inmiddels weer gaan liggen, ik ga naast hem liggen en we kroelen nog eens. Ik wou dat deze nacht voor eeuwig door zou kunnen gaan…

 **Oeh, ik heb er wat romance in toe gevoegd. Deze fanfictie is dan ook een Glato fanfictie en een groot deel gaat over de relatie van Glimmer en Cato. Dit hoofdstuk is weer een beetje aan de korte kant, maar het is wel een belangrijk hoofdstuk. In het volgende hoofdstuk begint de bloedzoekersaanval, dat is niet helemaal canon met de boeken en de films, deze fanfictie gaat dan ook over hoe Glimmer de Hongerspelen wint.**


End file.
